


單身爸爸不好當

by xandrajuly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandrajuly/pseuds/xandrajuly
Summary: Damian is staying with the Kents and refusing to go home, and Bruce is trying to be a father to Damian.





	單身爸爸不好當

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> ＊BatCat（布魯斯和瑟琳娜）支持者，微軟用戶請視窗右上角、蘋果用戶請視窗左上角離開喔！  
> ＊重生刊設定，布魯斯跟瑟琳娜求婚設定。  
> 作者先說：  
> 我雖然比較偏向塔利亞，但如果BatCat真的結婚，我會把瑟琳娜寫進這個設定裡......因為對我來說，布魯斯爸爸什麼的已經無所謂了。儘管在這個系列裡，他很努力要當好達米安的父親，但在我心裡，我已經對老爺不抱任何期待......達米安如果不是姓格雷森，那就是姓肯特----不管是以哪種形式。之所以對BatCat的婚姻抱遲疑態度，主要是Snyder沒提到Selina（即使在Metal裡，老爺也是把達米安託孤給正聯<其實是大超和WW）而Snyder在蝙蝠刊的地位......如果我沒誤會的話，應該是他說東沒人敢走西的吧XD（雖然我對他的故事一項沒興趣，但比起迪克爸爸，他似乎寧可選擇布魯斯爸爸這個設定。微妙。）

＊＊＊ ＊＊＊ ＊＊＊  
布魯斯看著肯特家凌亂的客廳和正在收拾殘局的路易絲，覺得有些過意不去：「不好意思，達米安在這嗎？我來接他回家。」  
「的確該接你兒子回家了，蝙蝠爸爸。」路易絲將最後一塊掉在桌上的披薩掃進垃圾桶。同時在打掃的還有克拉克：「布魯斯，雖然我很歡迎達米安來玩，但他已經住在這裡三個月，再這樣下去，我就要考慮搬到更大的房子裡了。」克拉克打趣地說。  
「抱歉，達米安給你造成困擾了吧！這幾個月的生活費......」  
布魯斯掏出手機準備轉帳，卻被克拉克阻止了：「你在開玩笑嗎？布魯斯，你兒子住在這沒花到我們多少錢，喬吃得比他多太多了！我煩惱的是他每天拉喬打電動看漫畫。」  
「說到這，韋恩先生，也許你該注意你兒子的飲食。以他這個年紀來說，達米安實在有點矮。」  
路易絲的母性本能在此刻顯露無遺，只見她手扠著腰，義正嚴詞地數落塊頭比她大上兩倍的男人。  
「喬說達米安晚上都可以在外面鬼混到天亮，這怎麼可以！達米安現在正值發育期，睡眠很重要！還有，小孩子喝黑咖啡對發育不好，影響骨骼發展！而且達米安還挑食，時常偷偷叫喬把他的早餐吃掉，還以為我不知道咧......」  
「我相信達米安只是拒吃甜食......」布魯斯試圖替自己挽回一點顏面。  
「達米安雖然不肯說為什麼他不回家，但我大概能猜到，」克拉克伸手搭在路易絲的肩上，認真地看著布魯斯：「聽說你和瑟琳娜訂婚了？」  
布魯斯抿唇瞪著眼前的好友，克拉克補充說：「不要怪阿爾弗雷德，其實聯盟早就知道這件事了。我們都在猜婚禮何時舉行？」  
「沒有婚禮。」布魯斯的臉色更難看了：「這就是我要跟我兒子說的。」  
「誒？」肯特夫婦同時發出驚呼，瞪圓眼睛看著布魯斯：「沒有婚禮？可是迪克也說......」  
「迪克說了什麼？」  
「呃......」  
「他說達米安聽到凱爾小姐答應你的求婚很傷心，還哭了呢！」路易絲不贊同地說：「這麼重要的事情，為什麼......」  
「等等，路易絲，」克拉克打斷她：「我們還沒聽布魯斯解釋為什麼婚禮取消了？」  
布魯斯的目光來回看著眼前的肯特夫婦，最後停在自己的好友上：「因為塔利亞說對了——瑟琳娜不願意成為達米安的母親。」  
克拉克眨眨眼。  
「她——」布魯斯深吸口氣：「她說她不可能愛達米安，就像我愛我兒子那樣。」  
「那婚禮只能取消了。」克拉克點頭，關心地問：「你還好嗎？布魯斯。我聽說你對瑟琳娜......」  
「我沒事。」布魯斯飛快地打斷他，儘管他的眼神，看起來有點心碎：「克拉克，我兒子在哪？」  
「在喬的房間，」克拉克問：「需要我叫他下來見你嗎？」  
「謝謝，不過不必了，我自己去。」布魯斯揚起手中提的一個大袋子：「這是我從沙漠帶回來的禮物。」  
「哦，那真是謝謝了。」  
「達米安的份也在裡面。」  
「哦——那還真是謝謝了。」  
克拉克將袋子放在桌上，不忘提醒已經走上樓梯的布魯斯：「左手邊第二間！」  
布魯斯揮手表示知道。  
「怎麼說呢......」克拉克看著布魯斯消失在二樓的背影，想起自家兒子的好友，無法讓自己不去擔心：「希望他們至少不要吵起來。」  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
布魯斯在門外就聽到裡面兩個小男孩玩電動的鬼吼鬼叫，有點納悶肯特夫婦怎麼受得了這種噪音。  
他在門上敲了幾下，力道不重，按常理說是聽不清楚的，但房間內馬上安靜下來，取而代之的是喬遲疑的聲音：「誰？」  
不愧是克拉克的兒子，憑藉聽力就可以判斷門外的不是自己父親。  
「是我。」布魯斯用平常的聲音回答。  
裡面很快傳來兩個孩子的竊竊私語：  
「他是誰？」這是喬。  
「我父親。」達米安不耐煩地回答。  
「那我們該怎麼辦？」  
「沒關係，他現在這個聲音證明他沒換制服，我們就按照之前說的......」  
布魯斯乾脆自己開門，把窩在電視機前面的兩個小孩嚇得跳起來：「喬，你父親跟我說你玩太多電玩了，要你下去找他。」  
「什麼！？真的嗎？」喬苦著一張臉，雙手抱頭哀號。  
達米安見喬要離開，趕緊抓住他的手叫：「不要上當！他一定是想把你騙出去，畢竟他是蝙蝠俠！」  
「嗯，我是騙你的，」布魯斯才剛說完，就見到喬震驚的表情，差點讓他忍不住失笑：  
「你父親沒叫你下去，但他的確不喜歡你時常玩電玩。」  
「我知道......」喬低下頭看著自己的腳趾，羞愧地說：「我不應該玩這麼多電玩，可是達米安......」  
「小鬼，你剛才還玩得很開心呢！」達米安氣得大叫。  
布魯斯給達米安一記蝙蝠俠的眼神，羅賓執拗地跟他對視，可惜沒多久便敗下陣來。見自己兒子安靜了，布魯斯才對喬安慰道：「喬，你先出去一下，我有事情要跟達米安說。」  
喬擔心地看達米安一眼，只見達米安坐在電視機前動也不動，就像一具活屍。  
「我不能留下來陪達米安嗎？韋恩先生。」  
布魯斯搖頭：「我希望能跟達米安獨處，你明白的，對嗎？」  
喬在內心掙扎許久後，終於迸出一個：「是——」然後充滿歉意地看著達米安，用無聲的口型說：「祝好運！」  
布魯斯關上門，走到達米安身邊蹲下：「達米安......」  
達米安曲膝坐在地上，將臉埋在兩腿間，悶悶地問：「幹嘛？」  
「我聽說......」布魯斯思索著措辭：「你最近幾個月都住在這裡？」  
「喬是我的搭擋，我有必要檢驗肯特夫婦是怎麼照顧他的。」  
「肯定比我要好，是嗎？」  
達米安沈默幾秒，很顯然，他是在判斷這個是不是一道陷阱題：「目前我可以判斷，他們比我的母親和外公......好。」  
父子倆沈默一會，直到布魯斯開口：「阿爾弗雷德跟你們說我和瑟琳娜求婚的事？」  
「嗯。」  
達米安的應聲很輕。如果布魯斯不是蝙蝠俠，估計也不會聽到。  
但是他是蝙蝠俠，所以他接著問：「他也說瑟琳娜答應求婚的事？」  
達米安猛地抬頭，嫩綠的眼睛直直看進父親的眼睛，小臉木然地問：「父親，你什麼時候結婚？」  
布魯斯張口，一時間竟不知道該回答什麼好。  
「父親，你什麼時候結婚？」  
達米安平靜地覆述一遍之前的問題，兩隻眼睛直勾勾地看著自己的父親，臉上仍舊沒有一絲表情。  
「我......沒有婚禮，已經取消了。」布魯斯伸手握住達米安小小的肩膀：「我們取消了，兒子。」  
達米安仍是面無表情：「為什麼？」  
「因為......你母親說得沒錯，瑟琳娜還沒有準備好當你的繼母，達米安。」  
「因為我妨礙你們結婚嗎？」達米安眨眨眼：「你會把我送走嗎？」  
「什麼！？」布魯斯吃驚地問，懷疑自己聽錯了：「為什麼我要那麽做？」  
「如果我不在，你們就可以結婚了，所以你應該把我送走不是嗎？」達米安的語氣激動起來，說話的速度也越來越快：「反正我三歲的時候就獨自踏出奧古的大門了，就算一個人也不會有任何問題。我可以住在少坦大樓裡——甚至更好，我可以去找瑪雅，和歌萊爾環遊世界......總之我不再需要你照顧我了，父親！」  
「這個嘛…...」布魯斯黑著臉說：「上次我問阿爾弗雷德，你還沒滿十八歲，所以按照法律，我仍舊是你的監護人。」  
達米安噘著嘴，眼睛睜得圓圓的，瞪著布魯斯看。  
「達米安？你還好嗎？」喬的聲音從門外傳來：「你的呼吸......不太對。」  
「我們沒事。」布魯斯揚聲說：「喬，你先去找你父親，好嗎？我帶了一些禮物過來，你為什麼不去看看呢？我和達米安還有一些話要說。」  
「可是，韋恩先生......」喬待要辯解，卻被達米安搶先說：「我很好，你先去找你爸爸吧！」  
「我們必須釐清幾件事，」等喬的腳步聲漸遠，布魯斯沉聲對達米安說：「一，你是我兒子，沒有人能改變這件事。」  
達米安瞇著眼，不大相信地看著布魯斯：「就算是那個女......就算是婚約對象也不行？」  
「也不行。」  
「嗯哼。」  
「達米安，」布魯斯挫敗地說：「我去天啟星把你帶回來，還記得嗎？我只是......」  
「格雷森說你只是不會表達。」達米安雙手環胸，語氣恢復之前的平淡：「我就姑且接受這個說法。」  
布魯斯看著兒子，想從他的表情上找出破綻，但達米安隱藏得很好——他並沒有完全相信自己父親的說詞，但也不想繼續這個話題。  
「好，還有，阿爾弗雷德出的作業要按時寫完，你知道我不喜歡看你玩電玩。」  
達米安側頭瞥了眼地上散亂的電玩遙控器，無所謂地說：「好吧！」  
見達米安答應得這麼爽快，布魯斯瞇起眼：「不要以為我沒有在注意你的一舉一動。」  
「>TT<我會記得把你藏在我衣服裡的監視器銷毀的，父親。」  
「嗯哼。」布魯斯摸摸下巴，認真考慮研發液態監視器2.0版的必要性。  
「最後，我不反對你交朋友，但你要每天跟阿爾佛雷德報告行蹤——」達米安張口欲言，但布魯斯伸手制止他：「一週只有兩天可以在少坦大樓過夜，沒有『但是』，我說了算。」  
「什麼！？我又沒做錯任何事！」達米安大叫：「你沒有權利處罰我！」  
「這不是處罰，記得嗎？我是你的監護人。」達米安忍不住翻了個白眼。布魯斯沒理他，繼續開出更多規定：「還有，從今天起不准喝黑咖啡——」  
「這太蠢了！是誰給你出的主意？父親，在義大利，連小孩都每天早上喝咖啡！」  
「你不是義大利小孩，」布魯斯駁回：「而且義大利小孩喝的是拿鐵。」  
「我又不是小孩......」達米安嘴唇噘得老高，但看著自己父親臉上的表情，知道沒有寰轉的餘地：「拿鐵雖然不是我喜歡的，但勉強還可以接受。」他想了想，又加上一句：「你也要禁止提姆喝咖啡，這樣才公平。」  
「>TT<，好吧！我會跟提姆說，不准他喝咖啡。」布魯斯敷衍道。  
這次換達米安瞇起眼，狐疑地看著布魯斯。  
「……也許我會叫他跟你一樣喝拿鐵。」布魯斯作出妥協。  
達米安考慮幾分鐘，遲疑地點了下頭：「那我這週可以住在肯特家嗎？」  
布魯斯終於露出微笑，伸手點了點達米安的鼻尖：「這個嘛…...」  
達米安張大眼睛，無措地看著布魯斯。  
「喬的母親說你吃太少了。」布魯斯慢悠悠地說：「如果你乖乖吃飯的話，我就考慮讓你在這過夜。」  
達米安誇張地嘆氣：「父親，肯特家的早餐，很難被稱為是有營養的食物。我強烈反對吃煎蛋糕配糖漿作為早餐，還有糖分過多的巧克力牛奶會破壞鈣質，這些食物對我的肌肉鍛鍊一點幫助也沒有。」  
「如果你要住別人家，就要遵守別人家的規矩，」布魯斯看達米安又要張口爭辯，伸手制止：「沒有『但是』。」  
達米安茸垃著腦袋，難得露出委屈的小狗眼神。  
「好了，兒子。」布魯斯把達米安拉近自己懷裡，狠狠摟緊他：「我要回高譚市了。你要不要去樓下看我從沙漠帶回什麼？」  
達米安把臉埋進布魯斯寬大的懷裡，不情願地點點頭。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
「為什麼要擺盤子？我們不是才剛吃完晚餐嗎？」喬接過路易絲遞來的瓷盤，困惑地問站在旁邊的克拉克。  
「這個嘛…...顯然有人覺得自己兒子營養不夠。」克拉克半開玩笑地說。  
「誰？我嗎？」喬緊張地問：「爸爸，我營養不夠嗎？我比達米安還高呢！」  
「>TT<我只是目前稍微比你矮一點，很快就會超過你了，氪星人。」  
喬吃了一驚，回頭看見達米安坐在餐桌旁，雙手撐著下巴，一臉無趣地看著桌面。  
「達米安，既然你來了，就過來幫忙吧！」路易絲在廚房叫喚。  
達米安「嘖」了一聲，推開椅子乖乖地朝廚房走去。身後的布魯斯吃驚地看著這一幕，久久說不出話來。  
「雖然那麼多人說你兒子怎樣不好，但我覺得他是個好孩子，」克拉克難得看到布魯斯呆若木雞的樣子，不由得失笑說：「只是他太像他老爸了。」  
「嗯哼。」布魯斯不甘願地哼了聲，朝門口的方向走去：「已經很晚了，我要回高譚市，達米安就麻煩你了。」  
「放心吧！交給我和路易絲。」  
「>TT<」  
達米安幫路易絲拿蜂蜜水出來時，布魯斯已經離開了。他並沒有問自己父親在哪，而是很自然地坐在桌子旁邊，就好像之前布魯斯的拜訪完全沒發生似的。  
「這是你父親拿來的，」克拉克將布魯斯留下的袋子放在達米安面前：「達米安，你要不要打開來看看？」  
「……好吧！」  
達米安把袋子整個拉下，很驚訝地發現裡面擺滿了一盒盒熱氣騰騰的口袋餅夾鷹嘴豆泥蔬菜球和米布丁。  
塑膠盒子上是一封信，達米安認得那是布魯斯的筆跡。他眨眨眼，將信打開來，裡面寫著，  
「達米安，  
我在沙漠找你母親的那段時間，常常吃這些食物。我想你應該很懷念家鄉的菜，希望這能增加你的胃口。  
你的父親，  
布魯斯」  
喬把口袋餅放在達米安面前的盤子，眼尖地發現羅賓似乎紅了眼眶，不禁小心翼翼地問：「達米安，你在哭嗎？」  
「沒有！」  
「你有！你明明......」  
「我沒有哭！」  
克拉克搖頭苦笑。他可以猜到布魯斯給自己兒子寫了些什麼......父子倆都一個樣，旁人勸也勸不了。想起布魯斯臨走前跟自己叮囑的話，克拉克把辣椒醬推到達米安面前，  
「達米安，我想你會喜歡加一點這個？」


End file.
